The PPGZ and The RRBZ: Especial
by DaniRow-DN
Summary: Un capitulo extra de mi fic "The Powerpuff Girls Z and The Rowdyruff Boys Z". La aventura de los chicos y chicas en busca de su amigo con su maldición y su sello roto aun no sucedía. Los hermanos transferidos eran aun "buenos". Aun el destino no les jugaba una mala pasada.


Bueno este es un capitulo extra de la historia "Powerpuff Girls Z and The Rowdyruff Boys Z". Bueno para los que no la han leído no sabrán quienes son los personajes (algunos) xD.

* * *

**El baño**

Su pieza estaba echo un chiquero, realmente un estaba esparcido por el suelo, había un trozo de zanahoria a medio morder,papeles de comida chatarra, bebidas, ropa, ropa...¿interior?. Bueno, todo era un desastre total, era casi imposible pasar, pero momotaro se las ingenio para pasar por todo ese campo de batalla.

Llegó hasta al lado del bulto que estaba tapado por las sabanas.

-Oye despierta, llegaremos tarde -Dijo momotaro destapando al bulto de las sabanas - Miyashiro ya esta despierto...

Era kaoretsu y estaba durmiendo ...con la boca abierta.

-_Es la flojera en persona_ -pensó momotaro caminó hacia las ventanas- levántate, ya es de día -Dijo momotaro abriendo las cortinas de golpe

-5 minutitos mas-Dijo dándose vuelta mientras se volvía a tapar con sus sabanas

Momotaro suspiro hondo.

-no tengo opción, tendré que usar el método que me fue recomendado por kaoru para despertar a kaoretsu..- Dijo ya con una maquina de descargas, se las puso en su pecho y...

-1...2...3-y le lanzo una descarga eléctrica que llego a verle sus huesos

-¿¡QUEEE?! ¿¡que estas haciendo?!- Dijo con sus cabellos hacia arriba y rostizados

-ya estas despierto... -Dijo momotaro con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿¡normalmente lanzas descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo de alguien, para solo despertarlo?! - Grito kaoretsu alterado y enojado

-es bueno, Por lo menos abriste los ojos...Kaoru me dijo que aveces la gente no despierta siquiera -Dijo momotaro mirando la maquina de descargas

-¡es por que mueren por la descarga! - Grito aun mas enojado

-Jeje -Rió momotaro con burla

-¡Arg! ¡ya me visto! -Dijo kaoretsu mientras pateaba a momotaro y lo lanzaba a fuera de su habitación y este se golpeaba en la pared comicamente

-Au.. -Se quejó - Que humor - Rodó los ojos

-Oye momotaro, vamos a llegar tarde -Dijo miyashiro comiendo chocolate

-¡AAAAAAHH! -grito momotaro. Casi le da un infarto a su tan corta edad - ¡QUE TE HE DICHO SOBRE LOS CHOCOLATES! -

-Que no los coma en casa, blah,blah -Dijo miyashiro aun comiendo chocolate

-¿Que acaso no me escuchas? -Momotaro empezó a llorar a cascadas

-Ya vayámonos -Dijo kaoretsu saliendo de su habitación y tomando a miyashiro y a momotaro del cuello de sus chaquetas y los arrastraba hacia afuera de la casa

* * *

**En la escuela**

-Hola chicas - Dijo mashiro con una sonrisa de todos los dias.

-Hola mashiro -Dijo kaoru

Miyako y momoko lo saludaron con la mano.

-Aw - Momoko dio un buen bostezo - Que sueño, ya quiero salir de vacaciones -Dijo a sus amigas

-Si, creo que lo necesitamos -Contestó kaoru apoyada en la mesa de su amiga

-Los chicos están a punto de llegar tarde de nuevo, ya se vuelve costumbre -Dijo miyako sonriendo

-oye momoko ¿como esta kitsu-chan? -Pregunto miyako

-Oh si, escuche que no le gusta bañarse -Dijo mashiro sonriendo

-Mmmh, en la noche no se donde va cuando quiero bañarlo ¡Dice que no le gusta bañarse! -Dijo una enojada momoko

-Te odiaa -Dijo kaoru sonriendo

3 chicos aparecieron enfrente de ellas

-¡Hola! -Dijo un animado hikaru

-Hola chicas -saludó hisaki

-... - Hiro solo movió su mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa

-hey chicas, escuche que cerca de la escuela hay una casa embrujada abandonada ¿porque no vamos a echar un vistazo? -Pregunto con alegría hisaki

-C-Casa abandonada dices -Dijo kaoru un poco asustada

-¿no estarás asustada? -Pregunto hiro con burla

-¡C-Claro que no! -Dijo kaoru cruzando sus brazos

-¡Entonces, te apuesto a que no entras! -Dijo hiro apostando

-¡A que si entro! -Grito kaoru enojada -¡momoko, vayamos para mostrarle que no tengo miedo! -

-Yo no voy, tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo hoy -Dijo mashiro deprimido.

-Mmmh -Momoko lo pensó mucho - Bueno ..- Dijo cediendo a la propuesta

-¡nosotros igual vamos! -Gritaron los Rowdys apareciendo de la nada

-¿¡Momotaro?! -Grito hisaki enojado - ¿Tu no le tienes miedo a los fantasmas? ¿que pasa si aparece uno? ¿enserio quieres ir?

-_Si lo dejo ir con momoko podría sobrepasarse por ella -_ pensó momotaro -Tienes razón podría aparecer un fantasma, por eso estaré yo allí para espantarlo, hisaki

-Mmmh -A hisaki no le gusto la respuesta de momotaro pero aparento no molestarse -Bien, acompáñanos

-_No quiero ir a la casaaa~_ -Pensó un miyashiro asustado y unas gotas de lagrimas caían de sus ojos de miedo

-_Esto será mas fácil de lo que creía_ -Pensó kaoretsu

RING~

Empezaron las clases y todos fueron a sus puestos. La clase avanzó con normalidad.

* * *

**Almuerzo**

-que hago? que hago? - Momotaro caminaba de un lugar a otro - _Le tengo terror a los fantasmas_ -pensó momotaro caminando hasta un árbol y se sentó allí debajo. Tiró su mochila a su lado.

Sus hermanos, las chicas y mashiro estaban comiendo en la cafetería, mientras momotaro, solo quería aire fresco por lo asustado que estaba.

Momotaro sacó su almuerzo de su mochila y empezó a comerlo

-Los fantasmas de dan miedo~ -pensó momotaro mientras lloraba comicamente

Hisaki y sus hermanos estaban pasando por alli, cuando vieron a momotaro desde lejos.

-Oye hisaki, Momotaro esta llorando mientras come su almuerzo- Dijo hiro mirando a momotaro aun llorando mientras seguía comiendo

-debe de estar muy hambriento -Dijo hikaru burlándose

-asegurence de no verlo a los ojos. La estupidez es contagiosa - Dijo Hisaki mientras seguía caminando

-No quiero morir~- Decía momotaro

* * *

**Despues de la escuela (noche)**

Los 9 estaban afuera de la casa abandonada y ademas ...embrujada.

-¿es aquí?-pregunto kaoru y momotaro muertos de miedo

-¿y si nos pasa algo?-Pregunto miyako

Miyashiro estaba comiéndose las uñas

-No creo que nos pase nada -Dijo hisaki inspirando confianza

-Ademas es solo ver todas las habitaciones y luego salir -Dijo hikaru con una sonrisa

-¡Vamos dentro!- momoko jaló a kaoru del brazo- ¡Vamos, tu vienes conmigo! así no nos pasara nada

Momoko empezó a jalar mas fuerte pero..

-QUE! ... -gritó y arrastró sus pies en el suelo para no avanzar- ¡¿estas loca?!

momoko se detuvo y se mostro una cara pensativa

-ammm solo un poco... -Dijo con una sonrisa

A kaoru la sacó de quicio.

-Momoko estas completamente loca! - se alteró aun mas y se lanzó encima de momotaro- ¡DILE ALGO!

-hmm cierto.. - momotaro miró a kaoru y después a momoko - santo Dios, ¿momoko iras sin mi? -Intento hacerse el valiente. Funcionando.

-¡EH! -Grito kaoru alterada - ¡NO! ¿¡pero que rayos dices?! -se lanzó al suelo esperando a que algo o alguien la salvara de entrar a esa casa

Todos observan a kaoru.

-vayan ustedes , yo debo de ir a...a...- lo pensó bastante rápido - ...a...¡a clases! -se levantó rápidamente y caminó lento atrás, pero, fue detenida por kaoretsu quien la tomo del cuello de su polera antes de marcharse, quedando estática

-¿no tendras miedo verdecita? -Prefunto kaoretsu con su tipica sonrisa de burla

-¡no! para nada! -Dijo regresando a su estado normal

Todos entraron a la casa. Hisaki intentando estar al lado de momoko al igual que momotaro. Miyashiro y miyako estan un poco alejados uno del otro al igual que hikaru. Hiro estaba al lado de kaoretsu y kaoru iba al frente de ellos.

La casa estaba realmente deteriorada, las paredes estaban con musgo y suciedad impregnada, algunas tablas no estaban en su lugar y había mucho polvo

-no hay luz -Dijo miyahsiro intentando prender las luces de esa casa con el interruptor que habia al lado de la puerta de entrada

-Usemos los celulares -Dijo hisaki

-Yo traje linternas -Dijo momotaro mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo

-Bien pensado momotaro -Dijo hisaki

Hisaki rió molesto intento de ocultar su enojo

-Pero solo traje 3 -Dijo momotaro - _je, mi plan funcionara, las tres linternas serán para mi y mis hermanos, y las chicas querrán estar con nosotros porque tendremos la luz y los suzuki quedaran excluidos_ -El plan malévolo de momotaro

-Entones momotaro yo y hisaki estaremos en grupo -Dijo momoko mirando a los chicos -Miyashiro, miyako y hikaru juntos - Miró a kaoru - Kaoru tu estarás con ellos dos -Dijo mirando a kaoretsu y hiro

Momotaro tenia su boca abierta.

-*Que pasa momotaro, ¿tu plan no funcionó? * -hisaki Susurro en el odio de momotaro

Momotaro frunció el ceño

-Bien separemonos -Dijo momoko mientras tomaba la linterna de momotaro- Nos encontraremos aquí cuando hayan revisado todas las habitaciones que vean

Cada uno se fue con su grupo

-Bien avancemos -Dijo momoko prendiendo la linterna

Avanzaron y abrieron puertas, avanzaron y abrieron puertas. Pero, nada no había rastros de fantasmas.

-Me aburrooo~ -Dijo momotaro con expresión de pereza

-... -Hisaki miraba la nada igualmente aburrido

-¡Oigan vamos! ¡anímense! -Dijo momoko poniendo la luz de la linterna en los ojos de los chicos

-Oye no hagas eso -Se molestó momotaro

Momoko sacó la luz de los ojos de los chicos y ellos se frotaron estos mismos.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿que? ¿que pasa? ¿tengo algo en la cara? -Pregunto momoko palpando su cara

-M-M-M-M-Momoko -Dijo momotaro levantando la mano con un temblor en su cuerpo de por medio

-¿que? -Pregunto nuevamente

-¡Mira atrás! -Dijo hisaki temblando

Momoko miró hacia atrás con un poco de miedo por la reacción de los chicos.

Al final del pasillo había una especie de cosa blanca que no podia distinguir bien la figura, pero era blanco y...y...¡estaba al final del pasillo!

-U-U-U-U-Un...-Dijo momoko asustada y a punto de llagar a azul

-¡FANTASMAAAAA! -gritaron los 3 mientras corrían al sentido contrario de donde se encontraba esa cosa blanca.

**Con Miyashiro, miyako y hikaru**

-Mmmh, no hay nada -Dijo miyashiro

-Nada de nada -Siguió hikaru

-Absolutamente nada -Dijo miyako aburrida

Los tres ya estaban por revisar la ultima puerta que les quedaban eran realmente rápidos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -

Se escucho un grito que hizo asustar a los 3. Parecía ser los gritos de momotaro, momoko y hisaki.

-¿que fue eso? -Pregunto miyako atrás de miyashiro

-Y-Yo no se -Dijo miyashiro escondiéndose detrás de hikaru

-¿Es enserio? -Dijo simplemente hikaru al ser el "Escudo humano"

-TENGO MIEDOOO - Grito miyako mientras lloraba comicamente-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAH

¡GRUUAAH!

un sonido hizo falta para que los 3 echaran a correr

-¡NOS VA A MATAR! ¡NOS VA A MATAR! ¡NOS VA A-! -miyako no alcanzo a decir mas ya que - ¡AY!

Habían caído en un agujero, las tablas estaban en mal estado y estas se quebraron al pisarlas.

-¡me dolió! ¡me dolió mucho! -Se quejó miyashiro

-¡A mi me dolio mas! -Dijo hikaru

Miyashiro hacia caido encima de hikaru y miyako encima de miyashiro

-¡Córrete! -Dijo hikaru a miyashiro

Miyashiro se corrió y miyako también

-Mmmh, genial caímos en un agujero -Dijo miyashiro molesto

-¿como saldremos ahora? parece estar muy alto- Comentó miyako

Miyashiro pensó y algo se prendió.

-¡Tengo una idea para salir de aquí ! -Dijo miyashiro con sus dedos en su mentón

-¿en serio? -Pregunto hikaru con ironía

-Si. -Dijo sonriendo - Subamos corriendo por la pared - Miyashiro creía ser el rey del mundo

Miyako puso una cara de decepción.

-¿eres estúpido? -Dijo Hikaru e hizo un "Face palm"

**Con kaoretsu, kaoru y hiro**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -

-¿Que fue eso? -Pregunto kaoru asustada

-¿asustada? -Pregunto hiro

-Para nada -Dijo kaoru manteniendo su compostura

¡GRUAAH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! -grito kaoru mientras se lanzaba a la espalda de kaoretsu por ser el que tenia enfrente y estaba de espaldas.

-¿Q-Que?- Dijo kaoretsu sonrojado mirando a kaoru

-.. -Kaoru puso las manos en el rostro de kaoretsu, esta asustada.

-¡Oye! ¡No me dejas ver! -Dijo kaoretsu molesto

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -

Los gritos se acercaban y se acercaban.

-¿Que? -Dijo kaoretsu intentando ver y al hacerlo solo sintió un golpe y que se encontraba en el suelo con kaoru y también hiro

-¡Son ustedes! -Dijo momoko llorando comicamente

momotaro, momoko y hisaki habían corrido tanto que chocaron con ellos y cayeron al suelo.

-Mi cabeza -Dijeron hiro y hisaki los cuales ambos se habían golpeado con sus cabezas.

-¿de que están corriendo? -Pregunto kaoretsu poniéndose de pie al igual que los demás

-De eso .. -Dijo momotaro temblando y apunto al fondo del pasillo

Era algo blanco. Los dos hermanos suzuki se asustaron tanto que se desmayaron y los Rowdy estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo.

-IIIIIG- Todos se asustaron por que se estaba acercando rápidamente y no podían correr rápidamente

-¡Momoko! -Dijo la cosa blanca saltando hacia momoko

-¿eh? -Dijo momoko con los ojos en blanco

Era kitsune quien estaba transformado en zorro blanco de dos colas.

-¡Lo siento! ¡no quería bañarme! -Dijo kitsune llorando comicamente - Me escondo aquí cuando me escapo de la casa para que no me bañes ¡no soporto los baños!

-Kitsune~-Dijo momoko abrazando a kitsune

-Era kitsune.. -Dijo momotaro con una expresión calmada - era kitsune -Momotaro apretó sus puños - ¡Te mataré rata blanca! -momotaro estuvo a punto de tomarlo pero kitsune salto hacia atrás -¡Te bañaré para que sufras! - Kitsune se asusto y empezó a correr por el corredor

-¡Kitsune no corras! -Dijo momoko corriendo tras de el, pero volteo un momento - ¡Kaoru, kaoretsu cuiden a los hermanos suzuki! -Dijo y volvió a voltear corriendo tras

-Entonces.. -Dijo kaoru

- ...¿no hay fantasma? -Completo kaoretsu mirando la nada al igual que kaoru

**Con momotaro y momoko**

-¡Te voy a bañar! -Dijo momotaro corriendo tras de el

-No, no, no, no, no -Decía kitsune llorando mientras corría

-Kitsune ven, tengo que bañarte - Dijo momoko

momotaro frenó de golpe. Momoko se golpeo con la espalda de él.

-¿esto lo beneficiará, no? -Pregunto momotaro

-¡obvio! ¡tiene que bañarse! -Dijo momoko enojada ya que se había golpeado la nariz.

-Kitsune pasa -Dijo momotaro mientras hacia pasar a kitsune hacia donde habían venido y corrió lejos de momoko.

-¡Momotaro!, porque no atrapaste a kitsune! -Dijo momoko moviendo sus brazos rápidamente y roja de rabia

-¿ah?, ¿porque atrapar a esa rata? -Pregunto momotaro con una venita en su sien

-¿Hooolaaa? ¿Hay alguien? -

Momoko y momotaro miraron a su lado, había un agujero. Estaban allí miyashiro, miyako y hikaru.

-¿que hacen hay? -pregunto momoko mirando a su amiga

-Jejej -Rió nerviosa

-Estábamos escapando del fantasma -Dijo hikaru

Momotaro ayudo a que salieran de allí.

-No era un fantasma era la mascota rata de momoko -Dijo momotaro con enojo

-¿Mascota rata? -Pregunto hikaru

-No es una rata momotaro -Dijo momoko molesta

-Es una rata blanca entonces -Momotaro estaba aun enojado

-Ah, tus hermanos se desmayaron -Dijo momoko a hikaru

-¿eeeeeeeh? -Dijo sorprendido - ¿se desmayaron? ¿donde están?

-Están con kaoretsu y kaoru por allá -momotaro apunto hacia atrás

Hikaru fue rápidamente hacia allá.

-Bueno, busquemos a kitsune -Dijo miyashiro

-¡Momokooooo! -Grito kitsune mientas corría de lejos hacia ella con sus ojos en lagrimas - Tengo hambre

¡GRUUAH! ~

Era el estomago de kitsune que gruñía

-Así que no hay fantasma después de todo, era kitsune -Dijo miyako suspirando aliviada

Los chicos y chicas fueron hacia donde se encontraban kaoru y kaoretsu, los cuales ya se encontraban afuera.

-¿y los suzuki ?-pregunto miyako mirando hacia todos lados

-Se fueron, hikaru los llevo a los dos a casa -Dijo kaoretsu - Le ofrecí ayuda pero me dijo que no importaba y que los llevaba el

-Mmmh, bueno 3 estorbos menos -Dijo momotaro

Momoko lo golpeo en la cabeza

-¡Oye!-Dijo molesto

-Bueno, fue un lindo dia, hermoso, hermoso -Dijo kaoru rodando los ojo -Bueno yo me voy a casa

-Te acompaño -Dijo miyako sonriendo

-Vale, nos vemos mañana -Dijo kaoru caminando con miyako

-Nosotros igual nos vamos -Dijo kaoretsu - VAYÁMONOS QUIERO DORMIR

-Oye momotaro, como no atrapaste a kitsune, vas a tener que ayudarme a bañarlo -Dijo momoko mientras lo agarraba de la oreja y tiraba de el

-¡ay ay ay! -Se quejó momotaro -Ayudaaaa

Momotaro había mirado a sus hermanos que le sonreían y movían sus manos en forma de despedida

-¡USTEDES MALDITOS! -grito momotaro aun siendo tirado por momoko

* * *

**Casa de momoko**

Los dos llegaron a la casa de momoko.

-¡Mamá! ya llegue -gritó momoko -traje a un amigo, me va a ayudar a bañar a kitsune

-Bienvenida -Dijo la mamá desde la cocina - Bueno, pero no hagan desastres

-¡Gracias! -Dijo momoko mientras subía las escaleras

-Oye hermana ¿es tu novio? ¿quien es? -Pregunto kuriko apareciendo al frente de momoko

-Es un amigo me va a ayudar a bañar a kitsune -Dijo momoko enojada

-Mentira es tu novio! -Grito la hermana pequeña - apostemos

-Que no lo es -Dijo momoko apartando a su hermana de paso para entrar a su habitación y cerró la puerta

-Novio, novio -Decía desde afuera kuriko

Momoko llevó a kitsune y a momotaro al baño y largo el agua.

-Bien, momotaro -lo miró - ve a pedirle a kuriko una toalla yo me encargare que kisune entre al baño

-Vale -Dijo momotaro y salio del baño y luego de la habitación

-Bien kitsune -Momoko se arremangó su polera - Vamos a bañarte

-¡No quiero no quiero! -Dijo kitsune mientras corría por el lugar

-¡ven aquí! -Dijo momoko mientras corría para atraparlo

Kitsune se paro en la bañera pero intento no tocar el agua.

Momoko se lanzó para atraparlo, kitsune intento saltar pero momoko lo había tomado...lo malo es que perdieron el equilibrio y los dos entraron a la bañera, empapándose.

Una luz azul brillo dentro de la bañera.

-Bien ya encontré la toalla -Dijo momotaro entrando al baño - te servirá est..

Momotaro quedo en blanco mirando a la bañera, mientras abría la boca.

Kitsune se había transformado en humano, tenia sus típicas orejas de zorro en la cabeza y sus dos colas, pero estaba con su torso desnudo, pero con sus pantalones, y lo peor... ¡Momoko estaba encima de el!. No, aun mas pero ¡Estaban los dos en la bañera y frente a frente !

-Que es lo que.. -Pronuncio momotaro mientras soltaba la toalla y caía al suelo.

Kitsune sonrío triunfante mientras abraza a momoko aun. Mientras momoko estaba roja.

A momotaro le salio una venita en la cabeza de tan enojado que estaba.

-¡KITSUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -grito momotaro

El grito se escucho por toda la ciudad y la hizo estremecer.

* * *

Listo! :3 ¿les gusto? o no ;-; Espero que si :3

Kitsune le gusta molestar aveces a momotaro (brick) xDD haha

**Bueno nos leemos en mi otra historia :3 **

**¿reviews?**


End file.
